


When the world is in reverse

by Sepira



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBH AU, Inspired By Tumblr, Multi, No Beta, Please Forgive me, Role Reversal AU, Some Swearing, WHAT IS SLEEP, here and there, i am unable to write, i'll add more characters along the way, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepira/pseuds/Sepira
Summary: Connor Anderson never really expected much from his already hectic life. Sleep, eat, go to work, investigate, hang out with Nines, talk to Markus, bond with North over drugs and repeat.So when HK800 came knocking on his doors in the middle of the night, he was reluctantly pulled in for a ride. Not that he'll have it any other way.





	When the world is in reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as my attempt to satisfy my own thirst for this au and pairings.

-First Meeting-  
Eyes snapped open as the sound of knocking can be heard from a distance. Blinking blearily, Connor idly wonders on whether or not he should just ignore it and go back to sleep. No one was going to blame him surely? He had been working over time for a while due to the sudden influx of cases related to androids going deviant and as such hadn’t gotten a good night sleep for quite some time now. Sleep is something humans need to function properly and maybe just this on-  
Knock knock.  
The sounds continues, snapping Connor out of his thoughts. It came after one another with quick succession, never missing a single beat. Seems like whoever it is at the door isn’t going to go away any time sooner.  
Sighing. Connor reluctantly got out of his bed, already mourning the loss of warmth. Fumbling around in the seemingly endless darkness, his hand connected with the light switch and quickly turned it on. He cursed silently as artificial light hits his eyes, blinding him for a moment before finally making his way towards the door. The knocking hadn’t come for a while now. Has the person on the other side left? Once again, he debated the merit of going back to bed but ultimately deciding against doing that. Instead opting to open the door slightly only to be greeted with a surprising sight.  
There’s an android standing on his porch.  
“Detective Anderson. I see that you are awake.”  
The door slammed shut.  
“Detective Anderson. Please open this door. A murder had been reported approximately an hour and twenty three minutes ago.” The unknown android continued talking much to Connor’s growing frustration. Why must it be him? Can’t the android bother some other unfortunate detective? Or is this captain Stein’s idea of a revenge? He was not the one who was responsible for that incident with the coffee machine! And where is Nine at when you need him most!??  
“Detective Anderson?”  
Fuck.  
The chances of him getting out of this whole ordeal is slim to none. The odds are not leaning towards him in any way. Was it too much to ask for a normal life?  
Once again opening the door, albeit a bit reluctantly, Connor proceeded to observe the…thing. It –not he- looked like a middle-aged man. With white hair tied behind it’s back coupled with a few loose strands and a jacket reading “HK800”, indicating that it wasn’t human no matter how alike those two are in appearance, along with the usual LED flashing blue on the temple. For a state of the art android, it looked normal, surprisingly so.  
“Allow me to introduce myself.” Connor doubts that it would shut up if he ask it to. “My name is Hank. I am the android sent by Cyberlife.”  
“Connor Anderson. Detective.” He rubbed his temple, trying in vain to ease away the frustration that is slowly but surely creeping up. “But I guess you already know that.” Might as well get this over with.  
“So…case you say?”  
-Warming up-  
Connor was getting sick off the Cyberlife font.  
And who could blame him really? Not only was he assigned an android as a partner (one that doesn’t even listens to orders mind you), he was also given every deviant related case from now to the unforeseeable future. So it was inevitable what he has to see it nearly all the time. Seeing the same font over and over and over again will eventually make a person hate it. Especially Connor, seeing as the font -more or less- is very connected with homicides and suicides cases. Which is a bad thing. Now speaking of non-human partners….  
“Detective Anderson. You have been staring at the report for the last 4 minutes and 53 seconds. May I inquire as to what has caught your attention?”  
Speak of the devil and he shall come.  
“It’s nothing,” Connor waved the RK800 away “Just some whimsical thoughts.”  
The android’s eyes narrowed. A questioning look apparent on it’s face.  
“Or perhaps you are tired? I have reasons to believe that you are not getting enough sleep detective. Such things could lead to you being easily distracted and thus being detrimental to the investigation.”  
“I’m fine. I - ” Connor wanted to say more, he really did. But Hank cut him off before he could even utter another word.  
“Detective,” It leveled it gaze at him “Your records show that you have been over working yourself. I estimate that you’ve only had roughly 20 hours of sleep this week. Today is Friday.” The Rk800 continued to stare Connor down, as if challenging him to argue with it, to try and prove him wrong. It’s just that he can’t because everything is true.  
“You humans need sleep. Moreover, you are still young so you need more sleep.”  
Disbelief continues to grow the longer Connor listens to Hank. He was being lectured by an android for heaven’s sake!  
“And I’m sure this much coffee is not good for your health. When was the last time you have gotten a decent meal? You should take care of yourself.”  
“Okay okay I got it! I’ll rest!”  
Connor groaned.  
“I’m glad you saw it my way detective”  
He’ll never hear the end of this from the people he calls his colleague. He can already see North peering over from her station with a smirk on her lips.  
-Conrad and Hank-  
Admittedly, Connor should have seen this coming.  
He blearily remembered himself waking up all those nights ago to Conrad (nicknamed “Nine” due to his abnormal fondness of the number since they were young), who was still in his Swat uniform mind you, making a hole in their living room. Not in a literal sense of course. Nine was pacing around, hair in disarray (most likely due to his helmet), clothes stained with dry blood. He looks agitated. Or was that annoyance on his face? Whatever it was, Connor soon found himself making coffee at two in the morning for both of them, sleepily nodding along to his brother as the later complained about the new android prototype doing whatever the hell it want on his crime scene.  
He didn’t quite remember the exact details or how that night ended seeing as he dozed off an hour or so later. What he did recall, however, was the bitch fit he threw when he woke up that morning sore after his twin decided to use him as an impromptu pillow and nearly crushing him as well. Not to mention the blood! So the rant Nine made a few hours prior to that completely slipped from his mind.  
When he had actually meet the HK800 for the first time, the memories of that particular late night rant never even popped up. Instead, it was pushed away leaving room for thoughts about the homicide and potential culprit. As well as the method of killing and possible motive.  
His brain didn’t even bother to remind him to mention to Nine that he now has an android partner when they meet up for lunch a couple of days later. Though he could be forgiven for forgetting to bring that up because “lunch” was just Nine being overwhelmed with work and decided to kidnap Connor from the Dpd for the younger’s own amusement. The other officers just chuckled as he was carried over his twin’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes! They didn’t even try to stop him or anything! So again, it was not entirely Connor’s fault for forgetting.  
However admittedly, had he remembered to say something before, this event could have been avoided entirely.  
The event, naturally, is Connor trying his best to restrain Nine, who was taller and stronger than him, from putting a bullet through Hk800’s plastic head. One because it’s going to cost them both a fortune, never mind the fact that the Anderson duo was filthy rich. Two, the thirium is going to stain his nice carpet. And three, Connor was beginning to grow fond of the android, not that the detective was ever going to admit it, at lease not out loud or to said android’s face.  
But back to the present, Nine is still attempting to go for the gun, Connor is tired and frustrated while Hank is standing there impassively. How did the android get in again?  
“You bastard! How dare you break my window!?”  
Gazing at the broken remains of glass on the floor, Connor got an educated guess on what probably transpired.  
“My apologies, Captain Anderson. I was here to inform you’re brother that a homicide was reported and that his presence was required at the scene of the crime.”  
Still unflinching at the face of danger, Hank calmly retorted.  
“You broke into our house!” Anger seeped into his words, Nine once again tugged at his restraints with no luck.  
“I apologize for my actions. I had tried the door but no one answered so I feared that some thing bad had happened to detective Anderson given his self-destructive nature. As such, it led to me breaking your window. Cyberlife will pay for it later. “  
Ah that actually make sense.  
“That still doesn’t explain why you slapped me!!”  
Wait what?  
Connor was shocked to say the least. Nine was slapped? By an android? The chances of that happening was so small, it was practically nonexistent. Yet here he was.  
“I…had mistaken you for detective Anderson.”  
For the first time that night, something that scarily resembles the human emotion called embarrassment flashed through Hk800’s blue eyes. However it was gone as quickly as it appeared.  
“Okay, that’s enough! Nine! He already said sorry so can you please stop. I can’t feel my arms anymore. And Hank! Don’t ever do that again!”  
“I will make no such promise.”  
An incredulous look was sent the silver haired being’s way. Not that the later cared. However, luckily for Connor along with his quickly deteriorating stamina, Nine stopped struggling. And thank god for that!  
“Fine.” The younger of the two spat out “But if it tries something like this again, I’m calling in my team.”  
With that he stomped away. Foot steps eventually becoming smaller and smaller until Connor can no longer hear them.  
“Detective. You still have a homicide to investigate.”  
Ah yes. Murder. Again. Woo hoo. So exciting…not.  
“Of course. Allow me to change into my uniform first.”  
He stepped away. Before pausing to look back at the android. Cautiously scanning the room to make sure that Nine is not around, he finally leaned closer once he deemed the coast cleared.  
“I don’t suppose you can send me the footage of you slapping my brother, can you?”  
An impish look entered Connor’s face. A grin stretching across his face.  
“Of course. I will send you the memory.”  
Connor might love his brother but he won’t pass a chance to get some black mail material on him. But hey! That’s what siblings are for, right? Besides, it’s not like Nine doesn’t have black mail material of Connor himself. So they are technically even.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments makes me happy and keep me motivated.


End file.
